


Всегда настоящий

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Что заставляет Стива вернуться в этот городок, он, пожалуй, и сам не сможет объяснить толком.





	Всегда настоящий

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на [Secret Winter Santa 2019](http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p216946261.htm).

Ящик с бутылками громко звякает о пол за барной стойкой, и только выработанная годами способность оставаться неподвижным в любой ситуации удерживает Солдата от того, чтобы обернуться. 

***  
Ящик с громким стуком опускается на пол, и Баки вытирает лоб рукавом:  
\- Тяжелый, зараза! Ну что, парни, посылка с подарками прибыла.  
Баки пинает ящик носком ботинка, и внутри что-то звякает. Четыре головы моментально склоняются над ним, едва ли не стукаясь лбами. В руке у Джонса оказывается нож, и он перерезает веревки, удерживающие крышку на месте:  
\- Боже, пусть там окажется выпивка, а не конфеты.  
\- Это еще ничего, - усмехается Морита, - вон Майку прислали галстук и одеколон. Типа приодеться к праздничному ужину, ага.  
\- Тут помыться бы по-человечески, какой там галстук.  
К счастью, на свет божий извлекаются маленькая фляжка с бренди и стопка плиток шоколада, коробочка леденцов, журналы трехмесячной давности, носки и...  
\- О, а это что?  
Джонс роется в ящике и вынимает несколько открыток и вырезанные из бумаги елочные украшения. Среди кривоватых снежинок и цепочек гирлянд, явно собранных неуверенной, но старательной детской рукой, находится веточка омелы, сделанная из цветной бумаги.  
\- Смотрите, парни, что у нас есть! - Джонс подхватывает омелу и размахивает над головами остальных Коммандос, отчего те в притворном испуге шарахаются в стороны. Джонс белозубо смеется. - Повесим над входом? А вдруг заглянет кто-то из девчонок на огонек?  
\- Первым вернется Капитан или, не дай бог, сам полковник Филлипс вместе с ним заявится. Что-то мне не хочется с ними лобызаться, - ворчит Фэлсворт. - Хотя если с ними будет та горячая штучка, Картер…  
Баки отбирает у Джонса ветку и заставляет себя улыбнуться как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Ну уж нет, возьмем с собой в бар.  
\- Точно! Вот будет потеха. Смит обещал привести медсестричек…

***  
\- Кого-то ждете?  
Солдат оборачивается на голос мгновенно, правая рука в кармане куртки ложится на рукоять пистолета. Женщина призывно улыбается и выразительно смотрит на него, поигрывая локоном.  
Солдат - Баки, его зовут Баки, - хмурится, качает головой и отодвигается в сторону. К счастью, дама не настаивает. Солдат выдыхает медленно, отпускает пистолет и жестом просит бармена повторить виски, игнорируя его неодобрительный взгляд, потому что в самом деле, кто пьет виски в Нормандии. Вдруг понимает, что он и правда чего-то ждет.

***  
Вот казалось бы, взрослый мужик, ну что ему на месте не сидится? И все же от предвкушения чего-то важного в груди ноет, тянет, и Баки меряет шагами комнату, словно зверь в клетке, то и дело поглядывая из окна вниз, на улицу. За окном валит снег, но тает, едва касаясь земли, заваленной битым кирпичом и вывороченными камнями, испещренной следами недавней бомбардировки.  
\- Барнс, не мельтеши. - Дум-Дум щедро плещет в кружку английский виски из раньше времени конфискованной у кого-то внизу бутылки. - Сядь лучше, выпей с нами.  
\- Чего волнуешься? Кого-то ждешь? Кто она?  
\- Отвали, Джонс. - Баки беззлобно фыркает, забирает протянутую кружку и делает глоток виски. - Смотри лучше, не навернись с табуретки и не порви красоту.  
Джонс заканчивает прилаживать к потолку кривоватую бумажную гирлянду. Нехитрые украшения хоть и не добавляют пустой холодной комнате уюта, но при взгляде на них что-то теплеет внутри. Кто-то из парней чуть раньше успел притащить сюда охапку облезлых еловых веток, и теперь Дум-Дум, попыхивая сигарой, цепляет к ветке фотографию жены.  
\- Скучаешь? - спрашивает Морита. Дум-Дум молчит с самым суровым видом. Притворяется, конечно. Да и нужен ли ответ на этот вопрос, в самом деле, когда все они скучают по своим близким. Морита морщится, отпивая свой виски, и достает из-за пазухи пожелтевшую карточку. Помедлив секунду, пристраивает ее рядом:  
\- Мама.  
\- А… - Фэлсворт улыбается краешком губ, уходит вглубь комнаты и возвращается оттуда с фотографией двух девочек в светлых кружевных платьях и серьезного мальчишки лет пяти-шести в матроске. Разглаживает пальцами замявшийся уголок. - Сестры, люблю это фото.  
\- Тяжко все-таки встречать Рождество вдали от родных и друзей, - вздыхает Джонс.  
\- Как будто тут легче... - бурчит себе под нос Баки. Его слышат.  
\- Да, парень, - усмехается Дум-Дум и хлопает Баки по плечу, - свезло тебе оказаться на фронте на пару с лучшим другом, ничего не скажешь. Так-то ты, конечно, скучаешь по своим, но хотя бы знаешь, что они там в безопасности, всё душа меньше болит.  
\- Вы же с ним типа как братья уже, поди?  
\- Точно. Слушай, вы же сто лет знакомы, но это сейчас он - Капитан Америка. - В голосе Мориты неподдельный интерес. - А что ж ты раньше в нем нашел?  
\- И правда что, Барнс, рассказывай.  
Баки прикрывает глаза на секунду и делает здоровенный глоток виски.  
\- Понимаете, Стив, он ведь всегда был такой. Как скала, как… маяк на скале в бурю. Даже когда его ветром сдувало и помереть он мог от одного чиха, а все равно стоял намертво. И вот представьте, стоит такой мелкий пацан, в чем только дух держится. Кулаки ободранные сжимает. А силы в нем больше, чем у всех вокруг вместе взятых. И все потому, что на его стороне правда. Человеческая, настоящая. И вот оказывается, что ты просто можешь быть человеком - и тогда ты остаешься со Стивом. Или быть подонком. Выбирай. И так всегда, всякий чертов раз, против чего бы он ни бился, будь то шпана в подворотне или сама смерть с косой у больничной койки. Хоть бы раз проиграл! В этом весь Стив. Никогда не сдается. А еще он, несмотря ни на что, верит в хорошее в людях. И ты вдруг понимаешь, что и сам уже не можешь по-другому, слишком много его в тебе стало…  
Баки замолкает. Пауза висит долгая, тягучая, и он уже начинает жалеть о своих словах, пока наконец Дум-Дум не разражается смехом и не хлопает его с размаху по спине:  
\- Ну ты и скажешь, Барнс!  
\- Видел бы ты свое лицо, - подхватывает Джонс. - Не будь ты парнем, подумал бы, что влюбился, ей-богу!  
\- А кстати, где там Кэп, давно его не видно что-то…  
Баки прикусывает губу - разоткровенничался, идиот! - и поднимается на ноги:  
\- Пойду проверю, где его черти носят.  
И пока никто не успевает вставить словечко, выскакивает из комнаты.

Баки закрывает за собой дверь, выдыхает и прислоняется спиной к стене. И только потом замечает Стива.  
\- Ты всё слышал? Господи Иисусе… Стив.  
\- Да, слышал…  
Стив выглядит ошарашенным, словно в первый раз его, Баки, увидел. Баки заставляет себя оторваться от стенки и встать прямо, нервно взлохмачивает волосы и широко улыбается. Улыбка выходит неестественной, но Баки надеется, что в полумраке не видно глаз и что у него получится скрыть истинные чувства:  
\- Только не зазнайся, придурок, понял? - Он делает шаг в сторону, желая поскорее исчезнуть внизу, но не тут-то было.  
\- Как будто ты мне позволишь. - Стив усмехается, в одно движение преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние, и вот он уже так близко, такой непривычно высокий, нависает, как скала. Баки хочется вырваться из этой неловкой ситуации, но в капкане рук Стива некуда бежать. - Вот только ты ошибаешься, Баки. В тебе силы не меньше. Эй? Посмотри на меня.  
\- Стив... - Баки невесело дергает уголком губ. В голосе Стива сейчас куда больше Капитана Америки, чем он хотел бы услышать. - Отпусти, не сейчас. И вообще, меня там ждут.  
Стив, опомнившись, отступает, и Баки, пользуясь моментом, проскальзывает мимо, салютует на ходу и, не оглядываясь, сбегает вниз по лестнице. 

***  
Память отзывается вспышками полуистлевших образов. Солдат прислушивается и сквозь звуки музыки даже может различить шаги наверху, скрип лестницы под каблуками, хлопанье двери с черного хода. Это место хорошо ему знакомо… вот только оно изменилось. Все изменилось. А самое главное - стены. Здесь есть стены. 

***  
Возможно, когда-то это помещение и было баром, вот только после недавней бомбежки от него мало что осталось. Но то ли другие заведения пострадали еще сильнее, то ли запас сохранившейся в подвале выпивки здесь оказывается куда больше, но солдаты единогласно признают это место своим праздничным “штабом” и теперь предпринимают неуклюжие попытки создать здесь подобие праздничного уюта. Разбитые окна и часть разрушенной стены закрывают листами фанеры и досками, с пола сметают осколки стекла и обломки мебели, откуда-то приносят разномастную мебель и даже чудом уцелевший патефон и пару пластинок.  
Внутренние стены, впрочем, остаются почти невредимыми, как и каменная барная стойка. Бумажных гирлянд хватает и на эту часть зала, дело остается за малым, и теперь Джонс и Дернье, балансируя на шатких стульях, цепляют к потолочной балке над проходом ветку бумажной омелы. Парни из других взводов посмеиваются и потирают руки в предвкушении.  
К вечеру в баре уже собирается небольшая толпа. Метель за окном усиливается, ветер протяжно завывает в остатках окон и стен, но солдаты растапливают принесенную с собой печку-буржуйку, и вот уже становится чуть теплее, на лицах появляются улыбки, а на стойке выстраивается вереница пивных банок из подарочных пайков и появляются запасы из здешнего погреба.  
Народ прибывает. Вокруг Коммандос быстро образуется тесный кружок - никто не прочь послушать их байки из первых уст да и просто поболтать. Баки шутит вместе со всеми, поднимает тосты, но то и дело оставляет друзей и перемещается от одной группы людей к другой, выискивая Стива, пока наконец его взгляд не выхватывает из толпы знакомые плечи и светлый затылок.  
\- Эй, Роджерс! - Баки машет ему рукой. Стив протискивается сквозь толпу и оказывается рядом. Баки подхватывает его за локоть, разворачивая к своим.  
И попадает в собственную ловушку. 

***  
Что заставляет Стива вернуться в этот городок, он, пожалуй, и сам не сможет объяснить толком. Это потом он скажет, что то была интуиция, внутренний компас, который всегда настроен на Баки. Но сейчас ему кажется, что он движется на одном только упрямстве с примесью надежды. Совсем чуть-чуть надежды, если быть честным с самим собой, но все-таки близость Рождества дает о себе знать.  
Уже несколько месяцев Стив колесит по Европе в поисках Зимнего Солдата. Нет, Баки. Хватается за каждую подвернувшуюся соломинку, запутывает следы, меняет самолеты и поезда. Раз за разом возвращается в знакомые места, все те, где он был, казалось, только вчера, а на самом деле в другой, прошлой жизни. Иногда усталость берет свое, и он, отложив в сторону записную книжку с адресами, именами и газетными вырезками, просто бродит бесцельно по улицам, вот как сейчас, рассматривая фасады домов и праздничные украшения. Их немного, но тогда, в сорок четвертом, и того не было. Только разбитые стекла, разоренные витрины и запах дыма. А сейчас припорошенный снегом город словно замер в ожидании чудес. Как и положено на Рождество.  
Стив вздыхает, повыше поднимает воротник пальто и кутается в шарф. Воспоминания накатывают, воскрешая в памяти лица и чувства.  
Чувство незавершенного.  
Если бы тогда он успел сказать.

***  
Стив появляется в баре, когда веселье уже в самом разгаре. Он до последнего оттягивает этот момент, опасаясь возможной неловкости при встрече с Баки, но тот как ни в чем не бывало приветственно машет ему из толпы, и Стив выдыхает с облегчением. Если им еще и предстоит серьезный разговор, то, к счастью, не сегодня.  
До барной стойки, где собралась их команда, остается всего ничего, когда их замечают.  
\- Стоять! - рев Дум-Дума перекрикивает всех в зале. - А вот и наша главная парочка.  
Джонс и Морита довольно потирают ладони, и Дернье многозначительно указывает вверх. Сверху свисает ветка бумажной омелы. Черт! В толпе раздаются приветственные крики. Баки немного растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, разводит руками, мол, ладно, надо так надо, широко улыбается и клюет Стива в щеку. Парни свистят и улюлюкают.  
\- Эй, нет, Барнс, так дело не пойдет! Целуйтесь по-настоящему!  
\- Так ведь омела не настоящая. Какая омела - такой и поцелуй. - Пытается воззвать к рассудку чей-то голос.  
Безуспешно.  
\- Халтура! - кричит кто-то сзади, и ему вторит дружный рев.  
Баки меняется в лице. Все веселье спадает, и он становится убийственно серьезным. Стив быстро касается его губ своими. Лишь бы парни отстали уже, господи, не здесь же, в самом деле.  
\- Не беспокойся, это не испортит твою репутацию перед дамочками. Это же не настоящий поцелуй, да? - Стив неловко пытается свести все к дурачеству, потому что Баки точно не виноват в том, что ему, Стиву, так не хочется останавливаться. Но вот секунды идут, а они все так же стоят под бумажной омелой, и Баки опускает взгляд, смотрит куда-то под ноги. Стив думает, что нужно сказать что-то еще, чтобы Баки не подумал, что Стив его в чем-то подозревает, хочет подставить перед своими или, не дай бог, принудить к чему-то силой. Он лихорадочно прокручивает в голове одну фразу за другой. И, как назло, правильные слова так и не приходят на ум.  
\- Значит... не настоящий, - едва слышно произносит Баки ломким голосом и медленно отступает в сторону. Но у Стива достаточно хороший слух, чтобы отшатнуться, как от удара.  
К счастью, у импровизированной двери возникает какая-то толкотня, слышится шум и звонкие голоса. В баре наконец-то появляются долгожданные девушки из санчасти, и вот они с Баки уже никому не интересны.  
\- Эй, смотрите, там Мэри. Мэри! Лу! Идите сюда! Вот так. Парни, посторонитесь.  
Баки пятится назад, оборачивается, машет кому-то рукой. Стив только успевает заметить, как блестят его глаза.  
\- Баки... - зовет Стив.  
Но тот уже исчезает в толпе. Стива оттесняют в сторону, зовут выпить, поздравляют с Рождеством, все вертится вокруг водоворотом лиц, рук...  
До утра он видит только одно лицо.

Больше поговорить наедине у них не получается.  
Через день полковник Филлипс сообщает об обнаружении Арнима Золы. 

***  
Солдат - Баки, его зовут Баки, - допивает свой виски, бросает на стойку первую попавшуюся подходящую купюру, натягивает до самых глаз капюшон и направляется к выходу. Зря он сюда приехал. Чего он только ждал, в самом деле? Это совсем не те воспоминания, которые хочется восстановить. И все же сердце бьется неровно, словно он, вопреки всему, что подсказывают ему опыт и здравый смысл, надеется на что-то. На чудо, что ли?  
Странное какое-то - это Рождество.

***  
К вечеру поднимается метель. Совсем как тогда, снег мелкой крошкой сыплется с неба, оседает на одежде, на волосах прохожих, на крышах машин. Стив так и ходит кругами по улицам, пока не становится совсем темно. Он уже думает о том, что зря приехал сюда и надо бы вернуться в гостиницу, но вот, свернув в один из многочисленных переулков в центре, он видит очертания знакомого здания. Дом стоит на углу, одна сторона притаилась в тени переулка, фасад выходит на соседнюю оживленную улицу. Стив обходит здание, невольно ожидая увидеть разбитые окна и обвалившуюся кладку, но, конечно, следов разрушения уже не видно, фасад украшен огнями и еловыми ветками, и уже ничто не напоминает о военном прошлом. Да и сам бар уже не похож на тот, что был здесь в сорок четвертом. Но чем черт не шутит. 

Он останавливается на пороге. Еще можно уйти, не ворошить былое, не будить призраков прошлого. И всё же Стив поддается порыву, толкает дверь и решительно ступает внутрь. В ту же секунду мир вокруг него исчезает.  
\- Баки...  
И это в самом деле он, Баки, живой, материальный, стоит у входа и смотрит на него из-под низко надвинутого капюшона. Стив замирает. 

***  
Солдат медлит, оценивая обстановку, взгляд мечется по залу. Если сейчас сбежать… До двери в подсобку всего несколько шагов, но на пути стоит официант с подносом. Будет шумно. Выход… Если только оттолкнуть Стива. Тот не выглядит так, словно готов к бою, а значит, может получиться. Но Солдат не двигается с места: он чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку. Не оттого, что не может - оттого, что не хочет бежать.  
\- Баки, иди ко мне… - выдыхает Стив.  
Солдат - Баки! - поднимает голову. Стив протягивает руки, смотрит прямо в глаза, и Баки не в силах отвести взгляд.

***  
Где-то позади них снова звякает дверной колокольчик.  
Стив переминается с ноги на ногу и, наверное, в другой раз его смутило бы то, что они враз оказываются под прицелом стольких пар глаз. Но теперь ему плевать, все равно сейчас для Стива нет важнее глаз, чем глаза Баки.  
\- Эй, да там же омела! - слышится из толпы. И да, действительно, с потолка свисают перевязанные яркими алыми лентами зеленые веточки. Тут и там по залу раздаются смешки, и кто-то до боли знакомо кричит: “Да целуйтесь уже!”  
Баки закрывает глаза и шагает вперед. И Стив обнимает, стягивает капюшон, зарывается носом в волосы, обжигает горячим дыханием. Шепчет быстро в самое ухо:  
\- Тогда, в сорок четвертом...  
\- Ты помнишь?  
\- Помню. Я хотел сказать тебе, но не успел. Тот поцелуй... Для меня он был настоящий, Бак. - Стив осторожно, на ощупь, касается его губ, и, боже милостивый, Баки отвечает. - Всегда настоящий.

[ ](http://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/1/2/3312938/86106764.jpg)


End file.
